User blog:Ceauntay/Megan Fox just released Scooby-Doo! The Movie in theaters
This weekend, Scooby-Doo! The Movie has just came out in theaters this weekend thanks to the voice actress of the new character May by Transformers actress Megan Fox. 24-year-old Fox is a huge fan of Scooby-Doo like she said when she had an interview for the film. The actress is obsessed ever since she was a kid. She actually have to things she obsessed with. She's obsessed with that one and The Wizard of Oz. Judy Garland had Fox interesting on becoming an actress. Here what she had to say about her character and the film: Interviewer: Did you enjoying playing the character's love interst? MEGAN FOX: I did. I really enjoyed playing Shaggy's love interest. It is fun to be playing someone's true love who sometimes can have some same personality, but one of them have different from the other world. My character is very skinny. She's always hungry, but she never get fat. And I think that this might sound a bit strange. In real life, most of the people ate all the times, and they get fat, while cartoon characters does the same, and most doesn't. And I think that my character is on some diet of which she's trying to stay the weight she always wanted. This sounds very interesting. Do you usually eat alot? FOX: No! (Laughs) I don't. I don't really want to gain a lot of weight. I like the way I am. Even my mom loved the weight I am right now. And I feel great about it. I don't want to change. What is you're favorite thing you do when filming a movie? FOX: Uh... My favorite thing?... I think my character falling in love with Shaggy. Because... Um... I don't know. I think of that idea because she acts like Shaggy, she eats like Shaggy, and she even has the same weight as Shaggy, and I think that she's the female version of Shaggy Rogers. And that's why that this is my favorite thing to do when filming a movie. What is you're favorite thing you do when filming a movie? FOX: Uh... My favorite thing?... I think my character falling in love with Shaggy. Because... Um... I don't know. I think of that idea because she acts like Shaggy, she eats like Shaggy, and she even has the same weight as Shaggy, and I think that she's the female version of Shaggy Rogers. And that's why that this is my favorite thing to do when filming a movie. She also talks about why she is obsessed with Scooby-Doo: Do you enjoy watching Scooby-Doo? FOX: Yes. I do. When I was younger, I'm so obsessed with Scooby-Doo. And I still loved Scooby-Doo. It's even better than The Wizard of Oz. I loved Scooby-Doo and The Wizard of Oz. And Daphne Blake is my favorite character. I think that she's very beautiful, like me. And Scooby is also my favorite, because he's so cute. And I also love Shaggy, Fred and Velma. The Mystery Inc are my favorite as well. And that's why I am deciding to be in this movie. Category:Blog posts